Your Eyes Tell A Thousand Words
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: Edward Cullen gets into a car accident and right before surgery, a certain Surgeon with beautiful captivating eyes, haunts his mind. When he wakes up and she checks up on him daily as his doctor, how will things go from there ? Bad at summaries,
1. Emergency

**I apologize if I got any of the medical stuff wrong. I'm a writer , not a doctor.**  
Prologue  
**Epov**

"Hurry rush him into room 186."  
"Information ?"  
" Edward Cullen, Male, age 26. He got into a car accident. We need to open him up quickly to see if anything is shattered. Anything else, Dr. Swan ?"  
" No, thank you."  
They lifted me up and placed me on another flat surface, which I assumed to be a hospital bed. I felt pain all over my body and groaned. I struggled to open my eyes, and when I did I seen the most beautiful big, brown doe eyes with thick, long eyelashes.  
"Its okay . We are sedating you with anaesthetic so we can operate. Everything will be okay..." The woman with the beautiful eyes said as she injected me with something and I drifted off to sleep...


	2. Awaken

**Epov  
**  
Those eyess...

**  
**.beep.  
That sound is getting increasingly annoying and I can't find the strength to even open my eyes to see what the fuck it is. Son of a bitch...

I try to move my hand but I just feel a wave of pain from my fingertips all the way up to my shoulder. argh..  
.beep.  
My eyes slowly open, as that annoying fucking sound is my damn motivation. Shit ! The light burns my eyes, so I quickly shut them. I wait a few seconds and then slowly try again. My eyes slowly adjust and I look around. Im in a fucking hospital ? What the fuck happened ? I look at my nightstand and see flowers and a 'get well' balloon. I try to move my body but all I feel is the pain from my aching muscles.  
I hear footsteps and then my door opens to reveal a doctor. She quietly closes my door and turns to face me. She jumps up and says, " Oh ! Your finally awake ! Well you may or may not remember but you were in a car accident yesterday and had to undergo surgery. Your muscles probably ache and you feel pain all over but that is because you were pretty battared up. Surgery went over pretty well. Your pelvis was stable, in which the pelvis has one break point in the pelvic ring, limited bleeding and the bones are staying in place. Your treatment is bed rest, nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory medications or prescription painkillers. You will most likely need physical therapy, and the use of crutches. Healing can take eight to 12 weeks. If you have difficulty urinating or any other problems, please let me know. Any questions Mr. Cullen ?"  
I just stared at her. Her eyes. Those eyes ! They are the ones I had dreamt of while I was put to sleep. Holy fuck, I never knew eyes could be so captivating. And now that I see her without the mask and hat, her face is beautiful as well. She has a cute button nose and plump red lips. She has small, light freckles that skim across her nose and her upper cheeks. She has long, wavy mahagony hair that I just want to run my hands through. I realized she was waiting for an answer and I felt like such a fucking idiot for just staring at her.  
"Um, uh when will physical therapy start ?"  
She smiled, and said " Well, you need to at least be able to move your arms and upper body before we start with your lower half. Don't push yourself though, oh and your family is waiting to see you. I'll check on you when they leave." She smiled again and then left. No ! Fuck... I wanted her to stay... wait. What the fuck is wrong with me. I'm Edward Cullen. I fuck bitches and all I have to do is give my signature smirk and girls drop their panties for me. So why am I so obsessed with her eyes and now that amazing smile of hers. The car crash must have fucked me up bad...  
Mom(Esme) , Dad (Carlisle), Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper then walked in.  
" Oh my baby !" Esme rushed over and kissed my forehead.  
I discussed my treatment with them and how long it would probably take for me to get better. After a lot of chit chat and mom crying, they left, promising to see me tomorrow.  
I couldn't fight it any longer and let sleep consume me and I let the images of her eyes and smile take over.


	3. Her touch

**Epov**

I awaken once again but I hear voices so I don't open my eyes and I pretend I'm still sleeping.  
" Dr. Swan-",  
"Oh ,please call me Bella. Dr. Swan is so official", with a light giggle.  
"Ah yes, okaay Bella, how's he doing ?"  
"Actually he's doing fine. He's a very lucky man, things couldv'e been worse. He seems to be making a quick recovery."  
" Oh, I'm so glad. I was so worried ! "  
I faked a groan to let them know I was 'waking up'. I fluttered my eyes open and seen 'Bella' and mom.  
" Well Edward, it's nice to see your awake." Bellas said with a smile.  
I automatically grinned when she smiled at me, " Yes it is. Ma, why are you here so early?"  
" Early ! Honey, it's 6 in the afternoon. you've been asleep since earlier yesterday."  
I groaned and rubbed my eyes, "Where's everyone?"  
" Carlisle is working, Rosalie and Emmett are home, Alice and Jasper are at the mall and I was worried so I came here."  
I tried to sit up and I winced at the pain. Bella rushed over and put her hand on my shoulder to push me back down.  
" Edward, you're recovering but not that fast. You need more time before you start to move." and when her hand left my shoulder, I missed the feel of her touch. What the fuck is going on with me... I need Emmett. I can't stay in this hospital with her.  
"Ma, call Emmett. I want to speak with him." She nodded and left the room to call him.


End file.
